In the production of continuous glass filaments, it is the general practice to apply a liquid size or binder to the advancing array of filaments as they are pulled from the bushing before being gathered into a strand or strands. Some of these size applicator systems incorporate a rotatable roll for transferring the liquid from a reservoir to the advancing filaments.
It is, generally, necessary to maintain a fresh supply of size and/or binder in the reservoir associated with the roll to apply a suitable coating to the filaments. As such, an excess of liquid is generally supplied to the reservoir during operation. Yet, economic and safety considerations dictate that the excess liquid be collected and recycled if at all possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,559 issued to Sears et al. on Apr. 5, 1977, discloses an applicator system wherein a dual tray or reservoir assembly is employed in a roll type applicator for collecting and recirculating the excess liquid. The instant invention modifies the dual container aspects thereof to improve the operating characteristics of such applicators.